


Over Old Welcomes

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: hella angsty yes..





	Over Old Welcomes

**Author's Note:**

> hella angsty yes..

_He aggressively tore the make shift belt from around his throat, who's fucking name did you just say? It definitely wasn’t his. Your shocked face and your heart beat he could hear told him that. "What?" You hopped off his lap pulling on your clothes and making your way across the room. "What did you just fucking say?" He was standing up now. You laughed, angry sex always brought back memory's of 'who's done what with someone who wasn't their romantic partner'. "You know what I said." You scoffed throwing your shirt over your head._

_"Say his name again." He spoke walking closer as he pulled his pants up and buckled his belt. "Do you want it in the same way as before?" You smart mouthed. Before he could answer you opened your mouth to moan obnoxiously. "Ah, fuck Sam. Harder! Harder!" You paused a long over done, 'mmm', left your throat in high pitch. "So much better than Dean."_

_You smirked, "and then usually it’d go a little something like, 'oh yeah you like my cock? Hmm? Like it better than his?' and oh he'd just say your name with vile!" Your heart ached to be lying to him like this, you'd never sleep with Sam ever. So why were you lying? You could find answers at Lisa house. Dean was a mere inch from your face and you could feel the anger falling from him second after second. "Do it." You enticed, "Do it."_

_His hand flew to the wall beside your head and you flinched, the emotion in his eyes were clear. His head hung low, "Your a petty fucking bitch, this has gone on too damn long." You clenched your jaw to keep yourself from begging him to stay. "Good." Your voice trembled as he turned and walked the other way. "I'm fucking glad!" Tears were welling in your eyes. You wanted this, and you got it. "Have fun with the slut and her kid! I'm sure Lisa needs some fucking child support."_

_His shoulders were hunched forward and his breathing was ragged, just like before the on going fight- but in a more threatening way now. He yelled, wasn't any particular words or slurs toward you he just screamed as long as he could. Knocking down lamps and throwing side table phones against walls in the shabby room. You stood in fear at the door eyebrows creased watching the love of your life wear himself out in the motel 'shack'. You sighed when he was done. "It's both of our fault, but you started it." Then you slipped on your shoes and left. Didn't ride home with them, didn't answer Sam's calls and deemed it fate that that was the end._

That was about four years ago, yet here you were talking Bobby's ear off about the news and what it could mean. You had the feeling he wasn’t letting on all that he could’ve. You paused in your rant, "Bob, your hiding something from me." Multiple thoughts ran threw your head and two possible conclusions made there way out to the top. One: We're all gonna die, or- Two: The Winchesters. But of course everything was so complicated there ought to be a third conclusion: both first problems combined into one bigger problem for yourself. I mean this could only have something to do with the Winchesters, that’s usually the only reason he wouldn't let up on valid information.

You sighed running a hand down your face. "This has something to do with the brothers." That’s the only reason Bobby would get quiet like this. He let out a low 'ugh' and leaned back in his wheelchair. "Yeah, those idgits should be coming around today. I th-" You cut him off. "Don't worry I'll make myself scarce before they arrive." Your turned your head from the old map to where Bobby was sat, "When are they gonna be here?"

A voice not belonging to your life time friend answered you. "Hiya sweetheart." Your poor little pumping heart could've stopped at that moment. It couldn't take his voice as gruff as it was. Although you decided to stand strong, "Ah if it isn't the older Winchester, the one that's not too important- but hey! We needed some character fucked up enough to make the cut." You smirked watching the younger step in with a duffel bag around his shoulder. You unsubtle-ly drooled over his muscles as he set down the green cotton.

You could almost hear Deans growl of jealousy.

"Well, I'm off. I'm not the one who broke the world." You paused shrugging in the midst of packing up. Shortly after you walked close by Dean to make it to the front door. "So it's not mine to fix." You spoke in his ear and turned to the room once again, "Hell maybe we'll get lucky and we'll all die." You were about to make it out the door and to your car when a voice caught your name in it's throat. "Y/n." Called Bobby obviously irritated, and you sighed. You turned around again, facing your disabled friend. "Hmm?" You spoke almost silently, but sassy nonetheless.

"Get over your tantrum! I'm sorry things went to hell with you two I really am! But can you stop your whining for one damn minute and focus on all the lives that'll be lost if we don't have an extra head on this case?!" You felt more guilty than before now, watching your older pal struggle to breath. You nodded, throwing your hand in the air as you started your 'apology'. "Yeah your right Bobby." Another pause, and if Dean didn't know any better then he'd have thought you were about to give in. "But I'd rather watch the world burn, and burn with it than work with a Winchester."

Sam had done nothing to you no, nothing other than support Dean and make him feel like he wasn't the bad guy. Why did no one weep for you when the break up had pursued, you weren't the one that lied in the first place. Upon thinking the rage filled thoughts you glared at the elder brother before storming out of the rickety house.

Of course you were stuck in the driveway for a while, everyone in the house knew this, you weren't physically stuck more so emotionally. You felt guilty. Every. Single. Time. You unbuckled your belt and beat your hands on the steering wheel a few times before making your way back up the rocky path. When you walked into the house all chatter stopped and all but one looked your way. "Nice of you to join us Mrs. Y/l/n." Said Bobby in a overly sarcastic voice.

"mh." Was all you wrote before you sat a-top the only seat available, right next to the man who broke your heart. You had to fuck his over too, how could he do something like that and then believe that that _something_ would just blow over?! 'oh there's more important things to worry about' or 'you we're gone!' Sure, you were gone. Though for nothing less than a week or two! Fucking dick. The worst part was, you didn't think he missed you like you did him. You took a deep breath, this'll be over soon. "What do we got so far?"

-

It had been a couple days since you started working on the Winchesters case and when you woke up today without the smell of bacon. _Ah the boys must be on the road, without me._ You thought, but as you made it downstairs you saw Sam, drinking his usual black coffee while reading a lore book about angels. "Morning." You said sweetly and he seemed genuinely surprised as well as a bit angry at how nice you were being to him.

You of course noticed this and made a point to look across his angry expression before sprouting one yourself. You sighed, you were too tired to be angry at him for not being open with you. "Is there any coffee left Sammy?" You used the old nickname, trying to get him to talk to you. His shoulders relaxed at your tired sways and uncombed hair.

You were wearing one of his large shirts from years ago, and he could tell that not even you knew where your 'night gown' had came from. So he stood and walked towards the coffee pot when you sighed at the lack of black liquid in the container. You leaned against the counter, pointer finger and thumb against the bridge of your nose. When he walked to you, you flinched. He was walking too fast for your liking at the moment.

Your head was splitting after last night's, 'case research'. You were just happy you didn't go home with anyone or rather bring anyone back with you then kick 'em out when your done. He set up the coffee and watched as you jumped back at every little sound he made- and when he was finished you let out a content sound. You didn't want to ask where Dean was, you were curious yes, but that would be a sign of weakness. Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned over you. He brushed back a strand of your hair and you looked up at his hazel eyes.

Honestly if you didn't know any better you'd have thought, at one point in your life, that maybe Sam had some sort of feelings for you with all the lost hugs and late night depression cuddles, when Dean was dead drunk of course, in the past.

You leaned into the embrace he was giving you and let a bit of a tear slip, it was a fatal mistake on your part because he wrapped you tighter in his warmth. This wouldn’t be you after your coffee. In fact you'd deny this ever happened if an eyewitness hadn't came forward while you were in the act.

Dean. It was always him to ruin a good re-bonding moment with you and Sam. The elder came in wiping his hands of oil and looking at the two of you in suspicion, of course he had caught the two of you in the action of showing affection before, but he had also caught the couple tears you wiped away this time. He seemingly dismissed it.

"You made me coffee Sammy?" He nodded towards the moose, almost outwardly asking if it was for him and not you. His answer was given when you took a cup from the cabinet and filled it with the black Ink like liquid. "You can have some." You offered before walking out in the yard, pajamas still nothing but a t-shirt. You took a breath of the air, hoping for one moment of peace before Dean walked back outside to ruin it. The birds chirps made a little smile pile on your face, your eyes lighting up with the sun. You weren't aware of the eyes on you, or the conversation, that was turning into an argument by seconds, in the kitchen.

No, you only lived for this moment right here. Until an angry door slam made you jump. You couldn't be this tough bitch all the time towards Dean, it wouldn't fix anything. So, you smiled lightly at him as he made his way past you back to the junk yard. He was cold still, you understood that. It would make it easier if he kept the act up.

You decided you had nothing better to do so you followed him silently. You could tell he was aware, and a bit uncomfortable but you wanted to see what he was working on. When the two of you got to the car he went straight to work on the tires, taking care of a front flat. You smiled nicely, "Hmm, didn't know you knew how to fix up a car." You giggled watching his face filter in with offended confusion. "Kidding." You whispered a lopsided grin on your lips as you rounded the car to the passengers seat.

You were looking for something and-- he knew what. He just didn't want to acknowledge that you were still wanting the reminder. "It's not there." He told you as you looked around for the two initials each of you carved into the door. "Oh." You spoke disappointed, "You took them off?" You were a bit hurt, missing if you could hear it in your voice or not. "Yeah." You let your hopeful shoulders drop back down and rounded the car again, finding something to sit on. "Why?" You said eyes wide and pleading for him to tell the truth.

"I was just fixing the car, took it away to make her look nice." He wiped some dust off of the tire he was changing to further elaborate his sentence. You nodded, you guess you shouldn't fight him about this or make too much of a big deal. _You_ had left after all. You nodded your head a thin line disappearing from your face and a forced smiled rising to it "Well I hope you fix her good." You giggled lightly again, before waving and walking back to the house. Maybe it was the hangover, but you didn't know why you were nice to Dean for the whole of your conversation with him.

To say Dean was confused was an understatement, did he want to give in to your giggles that made his heart jump start, or your little understanding smiles that made him feel like it was okay to be himself? No, of course not. Or so he'd tell himself. He ran a hand down his face as he watched you fall back into the arms of Sam as he came outside, it wasn't like the last it was quick, like a greeting. The elder Winchester huffed, why were you being nice to Sam?

-

A couple hours later you were dressed and ready to impress. You were gonna head to the bar in a shady, known-to-have-demons, pub to get some answers. Of course Bobby and Sam thought it was a horrible idea and we're begging you to let them tag along. "Two of y'all would be too much of a gun away. Maybe not so much Bobby but a Win-" Dean cut you off with a faux nonchalant, 'so what' frown. "Well, her and Sam see to be getting along _perfectly_ -" he paused, shrugging.

"I'm sure you'd do great with him by your side." He was still bitter, but you knew you could out do him. "Ah yes, me and Sam have always been better with--" you coughed, " _Working_." The elder knew you were making a reference to all those years ago and he grimaced with anger, but he would have his time as well to make stupid remarks pertaining the previous fights.

"Maybe we should call Lisa out here, I'm sure she'd _love_ to _work_ with you." You continued your leg bouncing in the chair you were sitting upon. "Shut up, Y/n." He spoke, what had happened to nice Y/n this morning, the one that made him remember why he loved you not the one that was cold and squeezing his heart with every angry side eye you gave him. He sighed as you held a smirk on your face a hand going to cover his distressed features.

"Ya'know I'd rather be _working_ with Sam rather than you." You slightly bounced in your seat to further your point, watching how your loves face went red and how white his knuckles went when he clenched his fist. He had started it, but of course you just didn't want to be the only one to blame.

He huffed, his leg bouncing just as your body had before, and Sam held a confused look on his face. "Am I missing something?" He spoke uneasy, of course Dean never thought that you sleeping with Sam was a true thing, but from the way you were hugging him this morning, and continuously laughing, conversing and coexisting with him so effortlessly, maybe something _was_ going on between you. Dean gave his brother a snarl and disregarded everyone's presence, standing up and chucking his chair to the kitchen. "Dean!" You warned him as you could see where his sight was set on his brother.

The one in point of glance was oblivious to the threat as he looked at the disabled hero next to him. You pushed Deans shoulders to the kitchen, closing the sliding doors before turning around and throwing your hand up to slap him. Though you hesitated, and Dean smirked. "Do it." He enticed, "Do it."

The slap resounded throughout the kitchen and tears filled your eyes as he screamed at you to do it once more, and then again and again. And soon, just as you, he had tears in his eyes and he grabbed your waist. "We're so fucking broken that I think the pieces we've lost have been scattered across the oceans ground." He sighed, you chuckled a bit at the cliche sentence. "Your such a chick-flick bitch." You spoke softly as you ran your stinging hand through the tuff's of his hair.

"You know I'd never sleep with Sam." Again you exclaimed your words softly and cautiously, and at the mention of the topic you two fought on, he back away a tired eyebrow furrow adorn his face. "I just wanted you as mad as I was when you left me." You were crying, but that didn't make you appear and more weak.

Even warriors have to cry for there dehydrated enemies. But you weren't doing this for the sake of winning, you were more tired than you had been in the last four years and you were deathly sure it was because you couldn't stand his scent without being able to taste his love.

"I was gone for two weeks, Dean. Two- and you had the- You thought it was all okay to up and leave for a woman, and play pretend Daddy when you know-" you cut your self off with a sob. "When you fucking knew I wanted a family of our own. Sure I chose hunting as a life and you were forced into it, but that doesn't mean I don't want that." You pushed his hand off from around your waist, throwing your hair up into a messy bun and standing your ground. Again you were in defense mode and it was comfortable.

You had been like it for so long, that defense was your home. Even after you lost Dean, shit before you lost him. Maybe you and him weren't compatible from the start. He opened his mouth to say something but you shut him up with your own words before he could start. "You knew what I wanted before what had happened to me, and you ignored it. I knew I'd never have it with you but your didn't even want the thought to cross your mind."

You paused ragged breath falling between your lips, "Even when you said you loved me more than anything, you quit so easily without me. So, it was well to my surprise, that this person who 'loves me more than life itself'-

"Had started living with another woman and her child. Started living with another family, and likes it much more than living with and loving me!" Your voice had become harsh and groggy as you screamed your thoughts in his face. "It wasn't like that!" He yelled back at you and you laughed bitterly, like you had always done when you knew someone was lying. "Really? Dean I saw the disappointment on your face when you opened the door and realized it was me."

Your voice was so quiet he had to steady his breath to hear you. "It was shock, Y/n/n." He tried to reassure you but you knew. "You didn't tell Lisa about me did you? You didn't even want her to see me, you tried pushing me out of the door to talk like I was some sort of affair." You took a breath to center your thoughts. "And that's how I see it. That's how I'll always see it. I'm sorry you think I'm over dramatic, or something worse. I love you, I try and try to get over you but fuck man,"

You shook your head, "It's like you don't feel anything for me! And that hurt because I can only ever feel anything for you, it gets to a point where I can't see my fucking leftovers or dirty clothes bin, without it reminding me of my time spent with you I've had to change so many things." You groaned, and at this time he truly looked at you and, just like you had said- you were way different. He turned away to walked to the fridge and your crying picked up again. You were angry at yourself for how easily you teared up in fights.

His hands slapped against the counter right by the sink, "It's the complete opposite, I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing. I was so disappointed when you came back because I didn't want to remind myself of the loss I felt when I was with Lisa, I didn't want to remember the anger and hurt I could feel when I saw Ben and knew that he wasn't mine or yours. And when you came back things were so different, and I didn't want her to see you because I knew, y/n-" He paused opening his beer but disregarding it a second later.

"I knew you would hate me more than you do now, because I tried to make her come off as you. To make her you. Everything down to her clothes almost. Yet, I couldn't get it right because your smell wasn't there and your laugh wasn't there and her eyes never gleamed the same as yours did.

"I didn't want to loose you and that's what had happened, so I tried to replace you. I tried so fucking hard and she never took the cake." You were angry at his selfish confession, and was about to comment on the story when he turned around and continued. "And I'm so stupid for it, I distanced myself after because you acted so cold and I thought that being with Lisa would've been easier because if I could have the thought of you peaceful and loving me I'd take it over seething and loathing me."

Your breathing was heavy and you were ready to pounce, you didn't know why but his confessions only made you heat up even more. "I loved you." And suddenly your wall broke heart colder than before and you knew that this wasn't just a regular fight- maybe it was goodbye. Though you denied the possibility, and a question ran threw your mind _what had he meant 'loved'?_ You couldn't see anything but him and you had to ask the insecurities on your mind. "L-loved?" He didn't really have to respond, but he gave you a strong nod and clutched his beer in his hand walking back out of the kitchen to see Bobby and Sam gone.


End file.
